hivestemfandomcom-20200214-history
Introduction
Welcome to NEURAXI. We hope you enjoy your stay. As meteors rained down on the skies of Alternia, it was obvious what must be done. Five trolls- fifthChalice, omniscientObservator, inverseTangent, sleepingConscious and eccentricFootpad- each installed SGRUB, each entered the medium and completed the chain of their own personal session. They murdered kings, exiled queens, allied with jacks and eventually ascended to a higher state of existence: they were granted the opportunity to make their own world, a new universe which they could bend to their whim. So, fuelled by nostalgia, for a longing of something familiar in a world which had suddenly become so alien, they chose to remake their ancestral home. They rebuilt Alternia, atom by atom, and named it Neuraxi. Their second chance. They resurrected all the trolls who had lived on the past Alternia, or at least created perfect replicas of them, and set out to create their beloved homeworld once more. A world in which there was no intergalactic war, no constant fear of strife and space; where the hemospectrum was merely a novelty, rather than a way of life, and where trolls could be free to live more relaxed existences without the constant threat of Her Royal Condescension's wrath bearing down on their necks. They replicated the landmasses, the peaks of the mountains and the depths of the seas, rendering each savage part of the Alternian wildlife with love and care. But it turns out that a bunch of teenage overpowered trolls are actually pretty crap at being benevolent deities. One day, enraged by what he saw on the surface of Neuraxi, omniscientObservator- Zarados, the sociopathic patron troll who gave his name to two of the twenty-four constellations in the sky- snapped, turning his immense power on the population of the planet and wiping out almost ninety-eight percent of all intelligent life. His fellow patrons struggled to control him, but the damage was done. There were only a few meagre handfuls of trolls left. Seemingly spared at random, they showed a varied spread of blood colors and personalities. To compensate for the mass depopulation, the survivors decided to start moving into communal 'hivestems'- large campsites and cities, spread out over the planet's surface- and took on the 'patronage' of one of the five godly trolls, who protected and looked after their hivestems in return for sacrifices and obedience. The hivesteams were spread over a wide variety of terrains- underground, in the sea, in the swamps, on islands and in mountains and even in the sky- and were developed to support the construction of entire troll communities. Each hivestem was given the means to produce their own grub offspring by means only known to their resident drone, allowing the troll race to survive, and the hivestems soon became hubs of activity. As of now, more trolls are crawling out of the woodwork each day, slowly gravitating towards a hivestem of their choice so that they can meet others of their kind and start a new life. Some stems were designed to cater to specialized trolls- a stem for the reclusive, a stem for the aquatic, a stem for the low blooded- while others were simply welcome to all who could come, such as the fondly named Mount Awkward and the baffling SkyStem. And the real question is: will these hivestems survive? Fucked if I know. That's up to the trolls.